1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus for receiving printing instructions of image data and form images according to the printing instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having two or more of the foregoing capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses may have a function to receive printing instructions from personal computers (PCs) or other external devices via wireless transmission. For example, JP-2009-292123-A proposes an image forming apparatus using a near-field wireless communication technology. The image forming apparatus has a built-in antenna for near-field wireless communication in an apparatus body to receive printing instructions from PCs, digital cameras, digital video cameras, or other devices to print images.
Such an image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer having a near-field wireless communication device may allow a user to selectively use the printer via wireless connection with the wireless communication device or wired connection with a wired cable. In a method for selectively using wireless connection or wired connection, for example, to maintain a constant connection of the wireless communication device to the printer, a first input unit dedicated for the wireless communication device and a second input unit for wired connection are separately provided, and a connector of a wired cable is connected to a connection port of the second input unit for wired connection.
However, for the method, the two input units for wireless connection and wired connection need be provided to input image data, thus resulting in increased cost. In addition, the space for the input units on an electric board is limited, thus causing difficulty in the arrangement of the two input units.